Negação
by Xia M
Summary: Ele já não sabia o que pensar... - Resposta ao desafio de Anamateia Haika - Song Fic. :: Tyson x OC :: :: One-Shot ::


__

**N/A:** _Yo!! o/ Gente, novo desafio significa nova fic! xD Eu ainda não sei muito bem se esta fic vai estar boa, mas eu tento, não é? Só um alerta: esta fic vai estar muito diferente do quem tenho escrito até agora…ou seja, voltei ao romance chato. u.u De qualquer forma, espero que gostem! 8D_

_**Advertências: **__Resposta ao desafio de Anamateia Haika – Song Fic. Fic do género Romance/Angst. Tyson x OC. Narrada sob o ponto de vista de Tyson. Música utilizada__: I Hate Everything About You, dos Three Days Grace. __One-Shot._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade pertence a Aoki Takao. Fic escrita sem quais quer fins lucrativos._

**

* * *

**

Negação

-

_**Every time we lie awake  
**__(Todas as vezes que nos deitamos acordados)_

_**After every hit we take  
**__(Depois de cada golpe que levamos)_

-

Eu já não sabia há quanto tempo estávamos os dois ali, deitados, a olhar para o tecto de madeira do dojo. Só sei que estávamos lado a lado, exaustos por mais uma tarde de treino de kendô intensiva. Esta foi, provavelmente, a mais difícil que o meu avô nos preparou até hoje. Será que eu lhe fiz alguma coisa e não sei…?

Olhei para o lado e vi a sua expressão cansada. O rosto, normalmente alvo, estava vermelho e suado. Os seus olhos verdes estavam fechados e os seus cabelos loiros estavam espalhados pelo chão. A sua respiração ainda estava alterada. E o seu corpo…ele movia-se a cada novo suspiro que ela dava.

-

_**Every feeling that I get  
**__(Cada sentimento que eu sinto)_

_**But I haven't missed you yet  
**__(Mas eu ainda não senti a tua falta)_

-

Eu queria não sentir nada quando olho para ela. Queria poder vê-la com a raiva e o desprezo que sentia no início, quando ainda mal a conhecia. Queria poder continuar a chamá-la de inglesa falsa e irritante sem ser apenas da boca para fora. A sério! Eu quero isso! Quero não ter que sentir…que sentir como se cada vez que ela respira um pedaço de mim é levado juntamente com todo aquele ar. Eu quero isso…

Ela levantou-se. Sentada, passou a mão pelos cabelos soltos e voltou a amarrá-los num rabo-de-cavalo. De pé, agarrou na sua espada de madeira e guardou-a no seu devido lugar. Quem não a conhece como eu diria que não era ela a fazer aquilo…

Ela olhou para mim.

Quando aqueles olhos verdes se prenderam nos meus, a minha respiração prendeu também. Ainda gostava de saber como ela consegue fazer isso…

- Eu vou para casa. Vemo-nos amanhã, Tyson.

Com algum esforço, sento-me no chão e lanço-lhe um olhar emburrado. O sorrisinho dela é inevitável. Cruzo os braços e olho-a de canto. Não quero manter contacto visual com ela durante muito tempo…Eu não sei se consigo…

- Eu ainda não sei porque insistes em vir aqui todos os dias. Os teus treinos ficaram marcados apenas para três vezes na semana.

- Ora, mas eu gosto de treinar! Além disso, eu sei que ias sentir a minha falta, Tyson.

Aquele tom provocante e cínico dela é, deveras, irritante. Só quem a ouve é capaz de perceber o que estou a dizer. Se ao menos ela falasse normalmente…talvez eu também lhe pudesse dar uma resposta sincera.

- E quem vai sentir falta de uma chata irritante como tu? – digo, lançando-lhe o meu tom mais azedo.

Ela sorri, mas não aquele sorriso que o mundo conhece. É um sorriso que só eu conheço, mas também não conheço tão bem assim. É só de vista…

- É, acho que tens razão.

Com isto, ela foi-se embora do dojo.

-

_**Every roommate kept awake  
**__(Cada colega de quarto mantido acordado)_

_**By every sigh and scream we make  
**__(Devido a cada suspiro e grito que damos)_

_**All the feelings that I get  
**__(Todos os sentimentos que eu sinto)_

_**But I still don't miss you yet  
**__(Mas eu ainda não sinto a tua falta)_

-

Hoje ela não apareceu para treinar. Não sei porquê. Telefonei para casa dela, mas disseram-me que ela não estava. Decidi não me preocupar. Não é como se a vida dela seja apenas praticar kendô…

…

…

…Será que ela…teve algum encontro?

RAIOS!

Mas porque me estou a lembrar _disto_? Eu nem me devia preocupar com ela! Deixa ela lá ter os seus encontros com cada membro de cada equipa da escola, deixa ela passear-se pela cidade com os seus _cabelos ao vento_! Eu não estou nem aí! Fico muito melhor sem ela! Ela não me faz falta nenhuma!

-

_**Only when I stop to think about it  
**__(Apenas quando eu paro para pensar nisso)_

-

Eu sinto a falta dela.

Eu queria não sentir a falta dela, mas eu sinto. Já tentei ver televisão, comer, praticar Beyblade, kendô, mas nada. Cada vez que me concentro ela vem-me à cabeça. Fico a imaginar o que lhe pode ter acontecido, o porquê dela não ter aparecido.

Ela tem vindo todos os dias, desde que se mudou para cá. Acho que foi…há já um ano. Há um ano que ela me vem chatear todos os dias, com a desculpa do treino de kendô. Se o meu avô soubesse que existem tardes em que nem olhamos para as espadas…ficamos apenas a conversar. Digo, implicar um com o outro, mas é o máximo de conversa que temos.

Eu…nunca pensei que fosse sentir falta disso. Nunca pensei que fosse sentir falta dela.

-

_**I hate everything about you  
**__(Eu odeio tudo em ti)_

_**Why do I love you?  
**__(Porque é que eu te amo?)_

_**I hate everything about you  
**__(Eu odeio tudo em ti)_

_**Why do I love you?  
**__(Porque é que eu te amo?)_

-

- Para quê esse interrogatório, Tyson? Eu julgava que não irias sentir a minha falta.

Eu odeio-a!

Eu odeio-a tanto! Como é que ela é capaz de fazer piadas quando eu estou a demonstrar-lhe um mínimo de preocupação e consideração? Ela é _tão_ irritante!

- Eu só fiquei preocupado porque não apareceste e nem te dignaste a avisar que não vinhas! Sabes que é boa educação avisar quando não se pode ir a um compromisso?

- Esqueci-me.

Ela tem cá uma lata! Como é que ela é capaz de me responder com uma naturalidade daquelas? Ela por acaso não sabe que eu passei a tarde inteira à espera dela? Ah, pois…ela não sabe…Ainda.

- Pois o teu esquecimento fez com que eu passasse a tarde inteira à tua espera!

- É mesmo? Sinto-me lisonjeada.

Porque é que ela está a sorrir de forma tão…melosa? Sabes bem que isso não funciona comigo, Elise. Eu sou imune a esse teu charme ridículo. …Não sou?

- Lamento. Deves ter ficado mesmo preocupado. Até ligaste para minha casa! Prometo que para a próxima não volta a acontecer. Está bem assim?

Eu sinto as bochechas quentes. É de raiva…só pode ser de raiva! Não é porque ela está a olhar para mim _daquela_ forma. Com _aquele_ sorriso. Não é!

- É como quiseres! Agora vamos começar o treino, que não tenho o dia todo.

Virei-me de costas para ela, com o meu ar emburrado. Por um lado, não era isto que eu queria fazer. Mas…não sei reagir de outra forma. Ela…assusta-me.

- Claro.

-

_**Every time we lie awake  
**__(Todas as vezes que nos deitamos acordados)_

_**After every hit we take  
**__(Depois de cada golpe que levamos)_

_**Every feeling that I get  
**__(Cada sentimento que eu sinto)_

_**But I haven't missed you yet  
**__(Mas eu ainda não senti a tua falta)_

-

Ela não disse nada depois da nossa conversa. Posso estar a exagerar…estamos a treinar e ela costuma ser muito concentrada nos treinos, mas…o jeito dela…será que eu disse alguma coisa que não devia?

-

_**Only when I stop to think about it  
**__(Apenas quando eu paro para pensar nisso)_

-

Ultimamente, ela tem andado diferente. Eu não sei bem explicar o quão diferente ela está, nem como, mas eu sinto isso. Eu percebo isso no olhar dela. No jeito dela. No sorriso dela. Ela bem que tenta manter aquela pose de bela e inatingível, mas eu sei que algo que se passa.

E eu vou descobrir o que é.

-

_**I hate everything about you  
**__(Eu odeio tudo em ti)_

_**Why do I love you?  
**__(Porque é que eu te amo?)_

_**I hate everything about you  
**__(Eu odeio tudo em ti)_

_**Why do I love you?  
**__(Porque é que eu te amo?)_

-

Após um golpe de sorte, diga-se de passagem, consigo derrubá-la, prendendo-a com a minha espada próxima do seu pescoço. Os nossos olhares cruzam-se por breves instantes, mas logo ela esconde-se por trás daquele seu sorriso irritante.

- Muito bem, Tyson! Há algum tempo que não me vencias dessa forma.

- Obrigado.

Ela estranhou o meu agradecimento, unido ao meu rosto sério. Na verdade, até eu estou um pouco surpreendido…Estendi-lhe a mão e ajudei-a a levantar-se. Ela sorriu e foi arrumar a sua espada, como lhe era habitual.

- Elise.

- Sim?

- O que é que se passa contigo?

- Hã?

O ar surpreso dela é instantâneo. Ela virou-se para trás, olhando para mim sem perceber onde eu queria chegar. Mas eu não estou errado. Eu sei que algo se passa.

-

_**Only when I stop to think  
**__(Apenas quando eu paro para pensar)_

_**About you, I know  
**__(Em ti, eu sei)_

_**Only when you stop to think  
**__(Apenas quando tu paras para pensar)_

_**About me, do you know  
**__(Em mim, tu sabes)_

-

- O que queres dizer com isso, Tyson?

Levei a mão à testa, tentando libertar alguma da minha frustração. Ela consegue disfarçar muito bem, tenho que admitir, mas eu já consigo ler nas entrelinhas do seu sorriso. Eu já a conheço. Por mais estranho que isso pareça.

- Desde há uns tempos para cá que estás estranha. – digo, também arrumando a minha espada, num tom anormalmente calmo. – Gostava de saber o que é que se passa.

Ela deu-me aquele seu sorriso irritante e convencido, enquanto me fita com curiosidade. Se ao menos ela soubesse como é torturante tê-la a olhar para mim daquela forma…Se ela soubesse, ela provavelmente ainda faria pior. Então talvez seja melhor que ela não saiba.

- Pensei que não te preocupasses comigo. Hoje estás a mostrar-te muito prestativo, Tyson. Acho que devia deixar de vir ao treino mais vezes.

- Não abuses, Elise!

Ela é _tão_ irritante! Será que ela não sabe dar uma resposta directa, sem pôr uma pinga de cinismo na sua voz?!

Controla-te, Tyson. Respira fundo. Não é para isso que começaste a falar com ela.

- Eu pensei…que fôssemos amigos. Então podias contar-me o que se passa. Mas já que não estás interessada, eu vou…

- Eu não sabia que te preocupavas comigo. Obrigado.

-

_**I hate everything about you  
**__(Eu odeio tudo em ti)_

_**Why do I love you?  
**__(Porque é que eu te amo?)_

_**I hate everything about you  
**__(Eu odeio tudo em ti)_

_**Why do I love you?  
**__(Porque é que eu te amo?)_

-

Acho que foi a primeira vez que a ouvi a falar sinceramente. Até cheguei a pensar que isso era impossível! Mas pelos vistos, enganei-me. Não consegui evitar a surpresa. Ela apanhou-me desprevenido.

- Hum…de nada.

Ela sorriu. E não foi aquele sorriso falso nem irritante. Foi um sorriso. Doce. Feliz. _Verdadeiro_.

- Eu pensei que não gostasses de mim. Estes últimos dias…eu é que te achava estranho. Sempre resmungão, até parecia que não me querias por perto. Não me interpretes mal, mas eu não me importo que as pessoas me odeiem. Eu já aprendi a viver com isso. Na verdade, até o acho divertido. Mas…

É impressão minha…ou ela está…a corar…? Impressão minha…só pode…é…é…é a Elise que está à minha frente! Ela _não pode_ estar a corar! Ou pode…?

- …Eu acho que não ia gostar se tu me odiasses. Porque…tu foste a única pessoa que me aturou durante um ano inteiro. E isso é uma proeza difícil de realizar. Eu agradeço-te por isso, Tyson.

-

_**I hate  
**__(Eu odeio)_

_**You hate  
**__(Tu odeias)_

-

Ela está a agradecer-me? _Ela?_ A grande Elise? A linda, maravilhosa, orgulhosa, perfeita e intocável Elise? Bem, fui eu que quis saber o que se passava…Mas nunca pensei que ela _gostasse_ de mim. Se é que se pode concluir isso. Ela sempre pareceu-me tão distante…

Ela no início irritava-me pelo seu jeito superior, pela sua forma de agir, pela sua forma de se relacionar com os outros. Mas após a conhecer um pouco, ela passou a irritar-me precisamente por ser distante, apesar de conversarmos tanto.

Ela contou-me tantas coisas sobre a sua família, mas ela sempre agiu de forma fria, como se passar aquele tempo comigo fosse dispensável. Eu mesmo achava que era, não vou mentir. Mas ela tornou-se parte da minha vida. E acho que eu também me tornei uma parte da vida dela.

-

_**I hate  
**__(Eu odeio)_

_**You love me  
**__(Tu amas-me)_

-

- Tyson, tu odeias-me?

Volto a olhar surpreso para ela devido à pergunta que ela me fez. Novamente, levo a mão à testa e abano a cabeça para voltar a olhá-la com um sorriso. Ela está apreensiva quanto à resposta, eu consigo perceber.

- Não, eu não te odeio. – ela sorriu com a minha resposta. – Mas não é por isso que deixas de me irritar.

Ela deu uma gargalhada. A sua típica gargalhada. Irritante.

- Oras, tu sabes que isso é a minha especialidade, Tyson. Já nem te devia incomodar.

- Elise!

-

_**I hate everything about you  
**__(Eu odeio tudo em ti)_

_**Why do I love you?  
**__(Porque é que eu te amo?)_

-

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Sem comentários. A sério, eu não sei o que diga sobre a fic. Era algo que eu queria muito escrever, mas tenho consciência que não é das melhores coisas que já escrevi. Escrever com o Tyson não é difícil. Escrever com a minha OC, Elise, não é difícil. Mas escrevê-los como um casal é __**extremamente**__ difícil. Eu tenho a ideia dos dois definida, mas acho que não a sei transmitir._

_Espero que a fic não tenha sido demasiado enfadonha, que não tenha sido forçada em nenhum sentido e que o Tyson não tenha ficado OOC. Eu fiz de tudo para mantê-lo IC (in character, para os menos informados), mas não sei como me saí. A sério, se a fic estiver demasiado horrível, intragável, e derivados, digam-me que tentarei reescrever. Apenas não sei se estará postada dentro da data do desafio._

_Esta foi uma fic muito difícil de escrever. Deu-me imenso trabalho e não me sinto totalmente satisfeita com o resultado. Para terem uma ideia…comecei a escrevê-la um dia depois do desafio ser lançado e só a terminei hoje, 18 de Setembro. _

_Gostava de postar mais alguma resposta ao desafio, mas é preciso tempo. Para quem leu o meu profile, já devem saber que as minhas aulas começaram. Para quem não leu, então sabem agora. 8D Então não sei se vou conseguir. Embora seja uma fic cliché que eu tenha saudades de escrever. u.ú_

_Bom, acho que já disse tudo o que queria. Eu espero ter agradado a alguém com a fic. Se não, irei reescrevê-la! u.ú Então mandem-me reviews a dizer o que realmente acharam sobre esta pobre resposta ao tão bem elaborado desafio da Ana._

_Bye, bye!!_


End file.
